


Spoiling His Darling

by junio



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Cliche, Cunnilingus, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Hank, but also Naughty Hank you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junio/pseuds/junio
Summary: Hank realizes you spoil him too much for his own good.He decides to return you the favor.





	Spoiling His Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Because there's no enough Hank/ Reader fics. This one goes for all you Hank fuckers out there.

Hank had been stressed as of to lately, and you asked about the reason, but he told you the case was confidential and the less you knew the better.

You didn't mind knowing, his job came with it when you meet him, but Hank had been staying more and more late nights and when he came home he went straight to sleep. It wasn't that you were _frustrated_ , but you kinda were. Having this man in front of you that you didn't know how had become yours, but you couldn't touch him as you wanted.

So that's why you were there, at the Department, walking towards his desk.

"Hey," You dragged the word for a second in a sweet way.

Hank turned by your voice, stopping talking to the male Android, Connor, and smiled as he realized it was you.

"Hey," He stands up with a grunt from his chair. "You look great. What are you doing here?”

He seemed happy in having you here, and you regretted your ulterior motives, but smiled as you saw the older man.

"Just visiting," You grinned and he chuckled, his tooth gap showing. You gave him a quick kiss, body pressing against him and wanting to linger in the feeling. "Seeing how my favorite Lieutenant is doing."

"Well, I hope the other Lieutenants are losing."

You rolled your eyes at the dad joke, but his dorky smile in him was adorable.

"I also brought you a little snack." That's when you showed the box of donuts and termo hiding behind you. "I know how much you hate precinct food."

Hank grinned. Wrinkles surrounding his blue eyes as he did.

"You're spoiling me too much. What did I do to have you?" He said accusative, mostly to himself. "Thank you, I'll eat them at lunch."

"I hope you do!" You gave a final kiss on the lips before you wave him goodbye. “I'll see you at home.”

You gave him a wink, hand on his cheek. Hank stuttered while the blush in his pale cheeks deepened.

“What are you-”

You turned and walked away before he could comment on anything further.

**…...**

When he returned from work you were in the kitchen cleaning. You quickly went to the front door and saw the older man taking the big jacket off with a huff.

"Hey baby, I'm home." He called out, walking to where the noise of the stove was.

You had your apron on, had finished work yourself and had just the right amount of time to cook for him. Something about fulfilling your desires winning from your tiredness.

You kissed again, this time longer and without the judging prying eyes of officers watching you. Hank continued it feverishly. You envied his kissing skills that left you breathless. Your hands moved to hug his back, feeling his stomach press into you and making you want more in such a little time.

"Wait, wait-" You said pulling out, face moving out of his way just so you could breathe.

"Something's wrong?" Hank asked suddenly worried, fingers moving your cheeks so you faced him.

You laughed gently.

"No, No. It's just-" Your hand patted him on his cheek. "It took me a lot of time to make dinner. Would be a shame it to go to waste."

Hank exhaled, laughing, backing up from where he had surrounded you with his large body as one hand passed through his hair. You knew you had worried him for a moment there.

"You're in luck. I'm fucking starving."

Together you set the table. Him commenting about how you overcooked, and you pretending not to notice and telling how they should eat it seeing how much leftovers they had already in the refrigerator.

At the end Hank eating most of the pasta, potatoes, and chicken. You telling that you already had a bite before at work and encourage him to finish it saying Sumo head going to get sick if they gave it to him.

"What about me?" Hank commented. Your eyes solely focused on how he licked his lips from the beer in his hand. "I feel like I'm going to get sick with how much I'm eating right now."

You shook your head.

"Don't be ridiculous," You smiled. "You have sneaked off half of your plate to Sumo down the table. And you weren't complaining in that cop barbecue last week."

"Which you forced me to go."

"Come on, I know you have been making amendments with some of them with the help of Connor since the deviants. I just wanted to help them see the man I fell in love with." You touched his arm through the table "A kind caring person that is a good man despite all he has gone through."

Hank looked down at your hand resting in his forearm, before looking back at you with baby blues.

"You sure are talking about me?" He joked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," You said, before adding with a less serious tone. "He also happens to be an extremely good kisser, not to mention other things-"

You ended with a flirty note, knowing how much he hated to talk about his insecurities even now, but still wanting to tell him how much he meant to you.

Hank smiled, his other hand going through the table and grabbing yours. He brought it up and kissed your knuckles softly before his thumb caressed it.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." He said, before that gruff voice of his you had grown to love deepened. "A good kisser, eh?"

"Yep."

It wasn't a moment later than he pinned you in the kitchen wall, you laughing at the rough treatment followed by an apology from the older man.

"Baby, you spoil this old man so much." He started to kiss your neck softly, still not deciding what direction this would go. If to bite your neck or just give you hickeys.

Your fingers ran through his long hair, holding him a little in the position his lips where mouthing your collarbone. Softly running your fingernails through his scalp and down towards his shoulders.

"You want to do this here or somewhere else?" You asked, panting a little.

Hank looked up from your skin to your dismay, and pleasure in seeing blue eyes watching you intensely now.

"Bedroom. I want to spoil you too darling."

You made a choked up noise, your cheeks redden by the statement and the excitement of feeling him more of him in your body.

He grabbed your thighs with the help of the wall he had you pinned up. With a grunt he lifted you, your legs wrapping instantly in his broad waist as your arms went behind his neck.

You sometimes forgot how strong he was. The muscles of his youth still present underneath the soft flesh that made you carrying you easily for him. His lips now deciding to whisper into your ear how much he wanted to make you feel good.

"Well, I hope you're a man of your word," You breathed out as your back touched the mattress. Hank following suddenly after.

"We'll just have to see then."

You shifted, feeling his hands going into your blouse, his fingers undoing the clothing, exposing your chest.

Hank gave a small laugh seeing your impatience, rumbling from his throat. You helped him get off your shirt off, throwing it off the bed somewhere before he continued where he left. Hank continued his path, now daring to use his tongue.

"Shit-" You cursed, trying to close your legs just to feel Hank preventing it with his own body between them.

His plump lips were perfect as he mouthed your skin. He concentrated in your nipples, teeth biting it lightly just to make you squirm. Tongue soon after to make you shiver, sucking in it. His saliva covering your skin and making you shiver by the cold air of the room. His other hand using two fingers in between the hardening nipple as you bite your tongue trying not to whimper.

"God, you're so fucking pretty when you moan like that for me." He slurps as he mouthed your chest too obscene in the room.

He traced your bud with his tongue one last time before he looked up, eyes watching. He panted, just like you did, maybe you a little more. Hank kissed you again, one big calloused hand holding you down while the other went down your stomach, making sure he was using his fingertips to make you shiver.

"Excited aren't we?" Hank teased, making his voice deeper and rougher on purpose and achieving in making you close your eyes by it.

"A little bit." You didn't want to be that desperate but it was going to be difficult as his hand lowered more and more towards the button of your pants.

You helped him out of your jeans, only leaving yourself in your panties. Your legs moved not knowing what to do. You propping to your arms to Hank's dismay.

"Relax, baby," He said as his hands were running up and down your hips, caressing them.

Your legs shifted again expectantly. Your body burning in his touch as his lips kissed your stomach while his thick fingers went to rub the front of your underwear.

"You're so wet already," Hank said in a low voice. You could feel staining the clothing, his fingers spreading it more.

You whimpered as he slowly pulled them down your thighs. His mouth again in you, teasing you. His calloused hand on your soft skin, in your legs and stomach, ignoring where you needing him the most.

" _Please_ ," You breathed out and he grinned in that smile of his. A mix of mischievous that made you get goosebumps all over your skin. His large palms opening your legs. His teeth dragging into your inner thighs as Hank marked you. The love bites in there would soon bloom later into purple and blue.

"I'm going to eat you out so good you won't remember your own name."

His tongue finally teased your cunt. His mouth dripping saliva as he saw the sight of you as if he could wait. Your face was red in embarrassment and arousal. His mouth finally in you as your hands immediately went to his head, gripping the gray hair.

Hank's finger teased in small circled movements your clit while his tongue helped. Mostly focusing around it more than giving you what you wanted.

“You look so beautiful when you spread your legs for me like this.” Blue eyes observed you. His flat out tongue moving in movements that made you trembled. The familiar feeling of tears on your eyes started to become present, one hand gripping his hair while the other went to the headboard.

Your hips moved as you tried to rub yourself on his tongue, to get more of the wetness in there hitting the spot that made you shiver by it.

Hank wanting you wet and dripping from his own saliva and your cum. His beard causing a sensation you became to desire when he went down on you. Your stomach moved as you breathed out in short breaths. You weren't lying when you said he was good at other things. His mouth expertly stimulated your clit as two fingers entered you, making you choke out.

He continued, this time you hearing the slurping sounds coming from down. Your thighs closing and pressing into him, your hands gripping his scalp as you held him there as you warned him were growing close.

"That's it baby, cum for me."

You came with a shudder screaming his name, nails digging as you ride out your orgasm and he obediently swallowed your juices.

"God," You breathed after a minute. You looked down where Hank was just in time for him to grab some of your cum with his thick fingers. His lips sucked on them as he didn't take his gaze off you.

Your cheeks couldn't be redder. His eyes were watching you intensely before he climbed up and kissed you again, tasting yourself in him, feeling the scrape of his beard as you started to undo his belt.

He started to take out his shirt, lips stopping for a moment so he could throw it away. Hank's knees pinning you as his naked muscular and chubby stomach moved by his pants. His hair was disheveled and blue eyes drank the naked sight of you as he undid properly his belt and jeans.

He climbed out of his jeans, the garment off, his hand starting to undo his black boxers.

"Wait," You said, stopping him. "I want to-"

You both knew the silent request but he grinned, deep voice sounding in the room that made you aware of how could the room was against your hit skin.

"You're going to have to say it." His thumb played with the elastic band as you watched the clear bulge in there twitch.

You swallowed hard, your eyes closing.

"I want to suck you off, _please_."

He chuckled pleased as you pushed him down into the mattress, this time you on top of him. Your eyes watching his body, the milky white skin and hair covered chest. You loved his chubbiness in the muscles and your hands indulged yourself a little to touch it before you grabbed the prominent bulge in his boxers.

Hank hissed, biting his lip. His hand moving to touch softly your head.

You mouthed the outline of his cock, tasting the saltiness that was staining the front from his precum. A bit excited than you've had before, loving how his cock twitched in your mouth throughout the cloth.

You looked through your eyelashes for a moment before you pulled down the underwear, his cock springing free. A red deep color on the tip that leaked precum that demanded your tongue. Your hand wrapped around the length. Hank was bigger than average, the girth a bit more than you could take without practice.

"You like it, baby?" Hank's fingers played with the strand of your hair while you mouthed the length of his cock. "You like how you make me like this?"

"I do." You said before you took him in your mouth.

You tasted the precum that had dripped down his length and now you were spreading further with your hand as you stroke what you couldn't take. _Yet._ Your jaw going slack in an attempt to fit him all in his mouth. Pulling out just to take a breath, taking the opportunity to lick the side of his cock with your flat out tongue.

Hank gave a grunt from the back of his throat. Your head starting to move up and down, up and down, every time trying to take more of him. Your tongue swirling inside, tasting his precum as it focused on the head.

“Your mouth feels so fucking good,” He growled in the sweet voice he possessed.

Your eyes looking up and not taking your gaze of the older man trying to be quiet. Disheveled gray hair, the biting of lips, blushing skin starting to stain with sweat and blue eyes watching you as his thighs trembled trying not to fuck your mouth.

You loved when he was losing himself just with the wetness and heat of your mouth. You wondered how he would be when he was inside of you. The thought making you moan as your pace moved faster. The grip on your hair harsher, making you moan appreciatively at the gesture and encouragement. Your hands softly holding him down even though you knew he could do whatever he pleased with your mouth with the force he possessed.

“Stop, stop. You're going to make me cum,” You pulled out with a loud pop and smiled at him. Blue eyes watching you before his arm covered his face as he tried to calm down. “Jesus."

You grinned pleased with yourself. Waiting for him to take a breath.

“You're trying to kill this old man,” He finally looked at you, his hands grabbing your skin while his lips pressed into you again. His nose traced the crook of your neck, his teeth biting there as he pulled you down with him. “On your back.”

“Yes, Sir.” You joked, but he growled pushing you in the mattress the third time that night.

Your legs instantly wrapped around his hips.

"You're so good for me, isn't that right baby?" He asked you, taking his cock in his hand before the head started to tease your entrance.

He slowly pushed in and you whined trying to adjust his large size. He tried to distract you by kissing your neck and you gripped his hair while he finally bottomed out. Him giving you a second to adjust before starting to move.

His large hands surrounded your hips, grabbing them in a hold that would surely leave bruises, his calm endeavor disappearing with each thrust he gave.

Your nails dug into his broad back, hoping that the nail marks would last on the pale skin. He was losing control faster than he had ever before; the growls and grunts directly into your ear that made you shiver further as you clenched around him.

“Fuck you should see yourself right now,” He growled, his fingers sinking into the flesh of your hips as he continued to fuck you deeper. “Panting and pleading me to fuck you harder.”

His cock making you full, but the fingers that went down you to rub your clit curled your toes while Hank's teeth sank into your neck. He was growing closer. The thrusts becoming erratic as he growled trying to keep a quick pace despite his age.

“ _Fuck baby, I'm going to_ -” He moaned into your ear while his hips rolled down his orgasm, burying deep into you and feeling soon after his cum feel you.

You followed him soon after, his voice as he finished too much to endure and you shuddered as your second orgasm ripped through you, nails digging his skin.

You stood still for some moments, pants in the room trying to take your breath. He was moving before you protested, still wanting to feel skin in skin of the man against you despite his weight starting crushing you underneath him.

“I need to move,” He said and you whined just for him to chuckle.

Hank pulled out, kissing and you hugging him as soon as he lay next to you. The warmth from his bigger body surrounding.

“I missed you.” You whispered and seeing blue eyes watching you softly.

“I'm here now.” He kissed you in your forehead before his chin rested on top of your head. Big arms wrapped around you as you drifted into sleep knowing he would be there when you woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I will make this a series but kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> You can request ideas for this series at my tumber![@hank-dbh](https://hank-dbh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
